The World is Gonna End Again
by Groovy Angel
Summary: Irvine's a film star, Rinoa's pregnant with Laguna's baby and Zell is a ballet dancer... lots o craziness as the gang battle to save the world... again. Updating all chapters and hopefully adding more.
1. An Instructor's Dilemma

THE WORLD'S GONNA END… AGAIN

A/N: This is a bit of a silly fic that I recently felt like updating, thanks to a reviewer (Qtrepe.) It's been two years since I've written anything new on this. This story is set a few years after the whole Ultimecia thing and the 'gang' have split up and gone their separate ways. Sooo anyway, what I'm gonna do is extend the chapters and hopefully add some new ones. Hope you enjoy ;-)

By the way, I don't own any of the FF8 people - they all belong to Squaresoft (but you knew that already. yawn)

AN INSTRUCTOR'S DILEMMA

Our story begins with Quistis Trepe. Still an instructor, still living at the Garden, Quistis was the only one of her friends who hadn't made it into the big wide world. Her days were mostly spent teaching her students, going through copious amounts of paperwork and getting hit on by students (although some might argue that the years had not been kind to her and her looks were starting to fade.) Therefore, Quistis prized her career above all and was willing to do anything to become a success (yes, anything!) Little did she know that the moment she had been waiting for, the key point in her career was just around the corner. It was a miserable, rainy day when Headmaster Cid Kramer called Quistis into his office…

Quistis sat before Cid, her clipboard poised for attention.

"Sir? You called for me?"

"Yes my dear. I have a proposition for you." Cid grinned, "it's very important and I can't afford any fuck ups like last time."

"But Sir, it wasn't my fault those students got eaten by a Behemoth."

"No, not that incident, although I quite agree, it was most unfortunate. No I mean the other time…"

"Ohhh, you mean with the Ochu and the cutting shears?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"We thought the Ochu was a plant… well I know it technically could be a plant… but we thought it was a real plant as opposed to a very pissed off monster."

"Quistis, those students were blinded for months after. Anyway, let's not bring this up again, it's just a good job it didn't go to trial. I've actually called you in here to give you an order. It's a very special order and we can't afford for it to be taken lightly."

"Oh yeah?" Quistis raised her eyebrow.

"Indeed. So, as you may know, Ultimecia is on the loose again and I'll be damned if we let her win. Pesky little sorceress. Well, anyhow, Xu and the other Instructors are busy trying to calm down the riots in Timber so you're my last hope. I would like you to get your old team together again and sort Ultimecia out, like you did before. Lay a bit of a smackdown into her. You know, that sorta thing. Just get rid of her."

"My old team?" Quistis looked puzzled.

"You know, the gang, your chums, your pals - Squall, Selphie, Zell and those others." Cid frowned, maybe this wasn't such a great idea, he should've called Squall in instead.

"Ohhh! Yeah but they've moved away and have new lives, why, may I ask is it necessary for them to fight for the Garden again?"

"Well d'uh. Geez, Quisty, you just cant get the staff these days can you? We need you to go and find them as there would be no point in this fan fic if you didn't –It would hardly be a final fantasy 8 fan fic with no final fantasy 8 characters! Plus everyone loves a good reunion once in a while."

"Hey I'm in this fic, why do you need the others!" Quistis protested.

"Yeah. but you suck. I'm sorry but to be brutally honest you're not the highest in the opinion polls are you?"

"Failed as an instructor. failed as a decent final fantasy 8 character sniff" Quistis sobbed to herself.

"Ah will ya just get over it? Life's a bitch," Cid said matter-of-factly, "now go and do your job. I want those guys here ASAP"

Quistis gave an uncertain salute and left the office. Just how was she supposed to find everybody again. Still, it would be nice to catch up on old times…

Quistis used her computer station to locate the files of her old friends. The first name that she brought up was IRVINE KINNEAS. Quistis smiled to herself, it shouldn't be too hard to find him. As long as she followed the mob of screaming teenage girls then she would be fine.

She tried his personal contact number but was left with his answering machine.

_'Hey baby. this is Irvine. I'm not in right now so if you leave your name, number and bra size then I'll get right back to you. Unless you're a guy. in which case I don't wanna know dude.'_

"Damn it" Quistis cursed. She slammed the phone down and dialled his second contact number.

"Hello, Irvine Kinneas' phone, can I help you?" a female voice answered.

"Um, is Irvine there please?"

"Irvine is busy filming, how did you get this number?"

"Erm –" Quistis began.

"- anyway, just for loyal fans like yourself, Irvine will be signing autographs outside Deiling City Cinema tomorrow evening. Please don't call on this number again, Irvine is a very busy man. Goodbye."

Quistis slowly put the phone down. Filming? Since when did Irvine do filming? Strange. Quistis then glanced down at her newspaper, the 'Balamb Times' to find the Deiling City Cinema listing. There, almost taking up half of the page was Irvine's face. Quistis grinned, yes it was definitely Irvine; all dressed up in his cowboy gear with two beautiful women draped across him. With a growing interest Quistis skimmed through the article.

""Star of 'GALBADIA COWBOY' 'strikes again - Irvine Kinneas, the lead in successful movies including 'Galbadia Cowboy', 'Galbadia Cowboy 2: Riding back into town' and Galbadia Cowboy 3: Wanna see my big gun' is back! And this time with a brand new film entitled 'Casanova Cowboy' - playing for the first time tonight at Deiling City Cinema. If you haven't bought your tickets fast I suggest you get down there now girls cos this one's HOT!'""

Quistis giggled. So Irvine was a film star? How come she didn't know this before? So that's what he's been up to all this time… and er, interesting films they seemed to. Although she was a tad miffed that he hadn't had the decency to give her some of his earnings from his new found stardom; the pay at the Garden was atrocious. Quistis closed the paper and decided that Deiling City would be her first destination. However, before she set off she made sure that she was fully armed - those teenage girls were damn vicious.

And so Quistis Trepe, Goddess of the Garden began her journey. Will she be able to get a glimpse of the infamous Irvine at the signing or will she be crushed by the thousands of adoring fans? Read the next chapter for more fun and frolics.

EN: So what did ya think? Let me know. I know it's er, rather silly but hey it can only get better right? RIGHT? Lol please review. Cheers


	2. Galbadia Cowboy

THE WORLD IS GONNA END. AGAIN.  
  
EN: Right I know the last chapter was sorta short but that was more like the introduction to the tale. I do however have a habit of writing really short chapters so I'm gonna try (fingers crossed) to make this longer than the last one - wish me luck!  
  
Anyway, this chapter is mainly concentrating on Irvine and his life on the big screen ;o) Have fun reading and please, please review. Thanks dudes! Rock on! Oh and FF8 peeps all belong to Squaresoft like usual.  
  
  
  
GALBADIA COWBOY  
  
Quistis stood outside the rope dividers at Deiling City Cinema. She was surrounded by high emotions and piercing screams as Irvine walked by.  
  
"Irvine! Irvine! HEY Irvine! It's me, Quistis!!" She shouted at the top of her voice but it was fruitless as the girlish yells drowned her out. She could fight T-Rexaurs and kill deadly sorceresses but when it came to thirteen-year-old girls, she was powerless.  
  
'I'll have to find another way to speak to him.' Quistis puzzled and then suddenly spotted some reporters by the entrance. She put two and two together and can up with an ingenious plan.  
  
Irvine waltzed along signing autographs. Gee this was the life. No more fighting, no more getting his threads dirty. Just fame, fun and pure adoration.  
  
"Hey ladies," he grinned at a group of girls. They blushed and then handed him their Galbadia Cowboy posters to sign. He winked at each of them and whispered to the prettiest ones to meet him at the after party. Yes, this was the life. but he couldn't help feeling that there was something missing. or someone. Suddenly a hairy news reporter stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Pssst. Irvine, it's me!"  
  
"Huh? No sorry I'm not that way inclined"  
  
"Irvine you pretty-boy dumbass. It's me, Quistis! You know, Quistis Trepe"  
  
"Oh? OHHH! Yeah I remember you. Geez you got hairy Quistis. and really ugly!" Irvine squinted at her.  
  
"Heyy! It's a fake beard okay. I bought it from that movie memorabilia stall over there. This is meant to be a 'Santa Claus The Movie' replica beard!" Quistis sounded offended.  
  
"Anyway, why are you wearing a disguise?" Irvine looked puzzled.  
  
"I don't want to get beaten up by the rest of your fans. I really need to talk to you but people keep giving me funny looks. Meet me at the park gates in an hour. And try to go unnoticed. This is serious!"  
  
"Ooh er Quistis are you coming on to me??" Irvine grinned.  
  
"As if Irvine. I have taste."  
  
"Feisty!" Irvine laughed as Quistis walked off into the distance.  
  
  
  
Irvine was late. She knew he would be. He was a lazy, no good womaniser. For all Quistis knew he was probably charming some girls somewhere in a downtown seedy bar. But at least she had found him. She hoped that the others were this easy to find.  
  
"Hey baby! I'm here!" Irvine drawled, walking up to her and sweeping her into a big hug.  
  
"So you managed to get away. I thought for a minute there that you weren't gonna show - Hey Irvine! that's my ass you're touching there!"  
  
"Oops sorry, I totally did not know that!" Irvine grinned as Quistis pulled away, "So how you doin'? Good I hope - you look good anyway. How's Selphie? She ok?"  
  
"Selphie? Didn't you know? She left the Garden a few years back, she wanted to pursue a different career. I don't know where she is now but I've got to find her. This also brings me to the reason why I had to find you, Irvine. The Garden needs your help. Ultimecia has risen again and is doing the usual - wreaking havoc all over the show."  
  
"Ah nothing new there then. So you need help from me and the rest of the FF8 crew to save the world?"  
  
"Precisely!" Quistis smiled. Irvine paced up and down the path. He really wanted to save the world again as it would do wonders for his film ratings but it meant he would have to put his career on hold and maybe even go undercover. Mmm, but Quistis was pretty cute, and it meant that he might get to see Selphie again.  
  
"Yeah okay, I'll do it!" Irvine leapt forwards to give Quistis another hug but she swiftly moved away, leaving him to fall flat on his face.  
  
"No groping this time buddy. Welcome aboard!"  
  
"Aw c'mon Quisty, not even a little feel?" Irvine urged.  
  
"It's gonna be a lonnng day." Quistis rolled her eyes, "anyway Irvine. I was wondering, what kinda films is it that you make? Cos to me they sound very much like -"  
  
"Heyyy! They are NOT porn films. I'll have you know that they are very up- market, classy films."  
  
"Riggght. I gotcha" Quistis winked knowingly at Irvine.  
  
"They are! Honestly"  
  
"Hmmm yeah"  
  
So lets see who's next. Quistis looked through her files whilst Irvine lay back in his chair. She pulled out a file entitled SQUALL LEONHEART.  
  
"Right we're off to find Squall," she informed Irvine.  
  
"Aww, that moody bastard. I swear he doesn't like me!" Irvine complained.  
  
"He probably doesn't." Quistis said simply.  
  
"Cant we go get someone fun like Sefie or a babe like Rinoa??"  
  
"NO! This is the order in which the fan fic is written so this is the order in which it will go. We'll get Selphie soon," Quistis said sternly. Irvine sulked.  
  
"Right, I'll try Squall's contact number" Quistis dialled and again got an answering machine.  
  
""Hi this is Squall. Yes I'm not in so do whatever, leave a message, I'm not bothered. I'm so goddamn boring that I've probably died of boredom now. Ok.""  
  
"Nice." Quistis remarked, "I'm glad to hear that Squall is his usual cheery self. I wonder where he is."  
  
"Hey, isn't Squall appearing in that talk show? I read it somewhere; it's being filmed at the studios near where my film took place. I can show ya!" Irvine exclaimed happily. Quistis frowned - Squall in a talk show? That was rather unusual since talking was the thing he was worst at. Oh well, might as well give it a go.  
  
"C'mon baby, I'll give you a ride there," Irvine grinned dirtily  
  
"Try anything and I'll break your bones," Quistis threatened.  
  
"Kinky!" Irvine laughed.  
  
^And so our heroes embark on the next leg of the journey. Will Quistis find Squall? Will Squall finally say something other than 'Whatever'? Will Irvine stop frickin molesting Quistis?? Find out in Chapter 3^  
  
EN: Okay, so it's only slightly longer than the last one but hey, it's getting there. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon. Please review cos I would like that very much. Constructive criticism is muchly appreciated. Have a fun day and if you like ridiculous fan fics you might wanna read my 'GF's On Strike fic' and my FF9 fic 'Unhealthy Obsession' - just a little ad there for ya. Keep on groovin' people! 


	3. Squall's Big Problem

THE WORLD IS GONNA END. AGAIN  
  
AN: Hey! Well this is Chapter 3 and my mission is to make it longer than the last (yet again.) Thanks for the reviews (all the NICE people) - Oh and like, hello, this fic is in the HUMOUR section, which generally means that it is a JOKE. Therefore I am not dissin Quistis. Got it? Good. Oh yeah and I also call Rinoa a slut in this fan fic - if you have a problem then see the note above. I like Rinoa too.  
  
SQUALL'S BIG PROBLEM  
  
Quistis and Irvine arrived outside the studios just in time to see everybody going in for the talk show. They cunningly sneaked in through the back door and took their seats in the audience. All of a sudden music sounded and a spotlight shone on the set in front of them.  
  
"And now ladies and gentleman, please welcome the woman with the gift of the gab, the world famous talk show host - It's Eddddea!!!!"  
  
Quistis and Irvine gasped in shock as their old matron walked onto the set, a microphone and cards in her hand. She took a bow and the audience went wild.  
  
"Pssst, how come Cid never told me that she was a talk show host? Did you know about this Irvine?" Quistis whispered.  
  
"Beats me, but she does look sexy in that little skirt." Irvine leered.  
  
"Ugh! She's like 40 Irvine!"  
  
"Ah well I can dream," Irvine winked at her, "now sssh, I'm watchin' the show."  
  
"Today's topic is 'my girlfriend's having my father's baby'. My first guest on the show today is Squall. Now Squall is happily married to Rinoa and thinks the baby she's pregnant with is his. Well have we got a shock for him! Bring on Rinoa!" Edea spoke.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly, alleged slut of Final Fantasy 8 walked onto the set and sat in the yellow chair.  
  
"Damn she got fat!" Irvine noted.  
  
"Irvine, did you like not listen to anything Edea just said? She's PREGNANT," Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whoa! No I was too busy staring at Edea's breasts - Ow!" Quistis whacked him over the head.  
  
"Hi Rinoa and welcome to the show," Edea carried on, "so we hear you've got a little bit of a dilemma and you've got something to say to your husband? Come on out Squall!"  
  
Squall walked onto the platform, kissed Rinoa on the cheek and sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Squall looked puzzled.  
  
"Squall, I have something to tell you." Rinoa started. Squall nodded at her, looking a little worried, "well. the baby's not yours!"  
  
Squall looked shocked, the audience booed. Quistis covered her mouth in mock horror  
  
"That was pretty obvious. I mean c'mon, Rinoa's not exactly a saint. She's had an affair with me many a time!" Irvine grinned. Quistis smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Well whose is it?" Squall looked pissed off.  
  
"Laguna's," Rinoa bit her lip and looked down at her feet.  
  
"My dad's!!! You slept with my father!! When? How? Why?" Squall got up to his feet.  
  
"I was drunk! And you never show me any attention anymore! Besides I love Laguna and we're going to elope!!" Rinoa stood and faced him.  
  
"Why you little whore," Squall reached out to strangle her but the security guys stepped in.  
  
"Whew, it sure is hotting up in here," Edea laughed, the audience cheered. Well guess what guys, we're gonna crank up the heat some more. Can I welcome on stage, Rinoa's lover and Squall's father, Laguna!"  
  
Laguna walked onstage, the audience booed. Laguna gave them the finger and Squall leapt towards him, tackling him.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" Squall yelled like a baby. Rinoa ran over to Laguna and kissed him. Squall began to swear again.  
  
"Hi Laguna. Now I believe you have something to tell Rinoa." Edea smirked.  
  
"Yes. er, sweetie. Well about the whole eloping thing. Well I cant."  
  
"What? Why?" Rinoa began to look sad.  
  
"Because, er, I dunno how to say this. I'm gay! I'm eloping with Kiros!" Laguna moved out of the way as Rinoa went to bitch slap him. Squall laughed.  
  
"Why you.!" Rinoa lunged at him and Squall joined in. then Kiros jumped out of the audience.  
  
"Hey you ho, get offa my man!" Kiros yelled, joining in the scuffle. Security was everywhere; Edea and the audience loved it. Finally the hostess turned to the microphone.  
  
"Well that's it from another show. Remember love and peace guys - sleeping with your boyfriend's gay father is NEVER a good option. Until next time. see ya!"  
  
The show ended, Quistis and Irvine sat, stunned.  
  
"Well I always thought Kiros was gay cos I mean he does look like a girl but like, Laguna???" Quistis turned to Irvine.  
  
"Wow does this mean Rinoa's available?" Irvine drooled. Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's like pregnant, Irvine and she's suffering deep emotional trauma. Hey look, there's Squall!! Hey Squall!!!"  
  
Squall turned towards the two. Blood was dripping down his face and his cheek had already begun to swell.  
  
"Whoa man, I feel your pain." Irvine sympathised.  
  
"Yeah well, she was a whore anyway." Squall shrugged.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Quistis grinned, "Anyway, we need your help." Quistis explained the whole crappy story to Squall. He took a moment to consider the facts and then reluctantly agreed to join them on their escapades.  
  
"Ah well, that bitch has ruined my life, I got nothing else to do. Why not?"  
  
Back at the Garden, Quistis began to search through her remaining files. The next one she pulled out was SELPHIE TILMITT.  
  
"Yay! It's my girl!" Irvine cheered.  
  
"Well in that case, do you wanna ring her?" Quistis handed him Selphie's contact number. Irvine dialled but yet again he was left with the answering machine.  
  
""Hey hey hey! Welcome to Selphie Inc. Don't worry I'll be back soon, just leave an ickle message and I'll reply as soon as I can. Love and peace and happiness and sunshine guys!""  
  
Irvine decided to leave a message.  
  
"Hey snookums baby. It's me Irvy. Just wanna tell you that you're damn hot and we should've sooo got it together in the game!"  
  
Squall then punched Irvine knocking him flat on the floor. Quistis looked shocked.  
  
"Damn he was annoying!" Squall said.  
  
"True, true." Quistis grinned, "So Selphie Inc. huh? Is that a company she owns?"  
  
"I think so, I'll search on the web for it. Let's go."  
  
^With another step of the journey completed, Quistis, Squall and an out cold Irvine search the internet for a trace of Selphie's company. What is it? Where is it? Will she annoy the others to death with her constant dizziness? Will Irvine annoy the others to death with his constant pervertedness? Is pervertedness even a word? Coming soon in Chapter 4^  
  
EN: I hope you liked that chapter. It took me ages to finish it cos I'm such a lazy-ass I cant be bothered most times. Sorry for abusing Rinoa lots but I'll try to be nicer to her in forthcoming chapters. Please R & R. I really really appreciate all the comments. Cheers muchly. 


	4. Happy Sunshine Land

AN: Well this is chapter 4 and it's been absolutely AGES since I've written on this   
fic. This chapter is a more sensible one I think (if you can get 'sensible' in this fic!)   
Cheers for the reviews, it means a lot, it really does.   
  
HAPPY SUNSHINE LAND  
  
"Hey look I found it!" Squall motioned to the computer screen.  
"Selphie's website?" Quistis asked.  
"Yean its www. Selphieshappyland .com. Apparently she owns a whole chain of   
theme parks, fast food joints and even her own drinks company."  
"How come we never heard about this?" Quistis frowned.  
"Hmmm… maybe she didn't tell us cos she didn't want to share the money. I do   
remember Rinoa drinking a Super Happy Shake? once… I didn't know it was made   
by Selphie's company though."  
"Where's the nearest 'Happy Sunshine Land?'?" Quistis asked.  
"Near to Dollet I think…" Squall scanned the site.  
"Right let's go!"  
  
"Wow look! Quistis I'd be honoured if you would accompany me on the 'Love   
Boat'," A now conscious Irvine linked his arm with Quistis'. Grimacing she pushed   
him away.  
"As if!" She rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah Irvine we should go and find Selphie… The world is in danger!" Squall backed   
her up. Irvine considered this for a moment and then agreed.  
Selphie's Headquarters was a tall, yellow building, surrounded by sunflowers and   
decorated with smiley faces.  
"Nice…" Squall flinched with distaste. When they finally reached the top floor they   
found Selphie sat at a bright orange desk bossing some workers about.  
"No no no… The lollipops in 'Lollipop Valley' are PINK not GREEN. Green is such   
an icky colour. And you… you there, I heard that a worker in 'Smile Town' was not   
smiling! That is sooo, like, not good enough, I want you to find out who it was and   
fire his sorry ass. Get it sorted. You may go now," with a slight giggle and a quick   
wave of her hands Selphie dismissed them.  
"…Okay… I'm a little scared… but also a little turned on. I love a woman in   
control…" Irvine said, stunned.  
"Selphie. Hi…" Quistis walked up to the desk and Selphie beamed at her and stood   
up.  
"Quisty!" She squealed and wrapped her friend into a huge Selphie hug, "and Squall!"   
Squall stood rigid as she threw her arms around him.  
"Hey what about me?" Irvine looked hurt. Selphie ran over to him and suddenly he   
grabbed hold of her and kissed her full on the lips. Selphie looked dazed.  
"Whoa, Irvy. I wasn't expecting that," Selphie grinned.  
"Anything for a cutie like you," he winked at her. Quistis and Squall groaned.  
"So how come you've taken to creating theme parks?" Squall looked puzzled, "I   
thought trains were your thing."  
"Welll… I figured that if Xiaou off Tekken could do it then so can I! Plus I get to   
have my own train rides around the park for free! If you've got time I recommend the   
'Cheery Express'." Selphie giggled happily.  
"Are you really really scared… or is it just me?" Squall whispered in Quistis' ear.  
"No I'm totally petrified too," Quistis hissed back.  
"Anyway, thanks for the visit and 'cause you're my bestest friends ever here's a   
bunch of free tickets for the park and goodie bags of Selphie Inc. souvenirs," Selphie   
handed them all bright yellow bags adorned with pink and purple flowers.  
"Um, Selphie, that's not exactly what we're here for…" Squall trailed off.  
"Yes. We actually need your help," Quistis told Selphie 'the story' yada yada yada.   
"Ooooh no!" Selphie looked shock, "of course I'll help you. It'll be like the old days!   
We can go on picnics and climb trees and have late night talks and SLEEPOVERS!   
With lots of popcorn and cola… woo hoo!" Selphie jumped up and down excitedly.   
Irvine's ears pricked up at the mention of 'sleepovers' but Squall elbowed him in the   
stomach. Irvine carried on playing with his Selphie Inc. action doll.  
"Er… OK," Quistis looked confused, "But I don't remember those things ever   
happening in the old days…" Selphie shrugged.  
"C'mon lets go get the others!" She bounded out of her office, followed by her lap   
dog, Irvine, a still-in-shock Squall and a very disturbed Quistis.  
  
Selphie rummaged through the remaining files in Balamb Garden. She handed   
Quistis a slightly tatty folder bearing the name ZELL DINCHT.   
"Woo hoo! I like Zell!" She smiled with glee, "although he does smell a bit… kinda   
like mustard."  
Squall nodded in agreement and Irvine snickered. Quistis reached for the phone.  
"I bet you all a tenner that he's not home…" She said and she was right.  
"" Yo this is Zell Dincht. I'm not home at the moment… I'm er… out. If it's an   
emergency you can contact me at the 'Timber Dancing Institute'… OK. See ya.""  
Irvine doubled over with laughter.  
"Dancing Institute? I always thought Zell was a camp guy."  
"Heyyy don't be mean. It might be something to do with his martial arts!" Selphie   
frowned.  
"'Timer Dancing Institute' is actually a respectable institute for people wishing to   
proceed in the fields of tap dancing, ballroom dancing and ballet," Squall informed   
them. Irvine, Selphie and Quistis gave him the raised eyebrow.  
"Er… I needed to research it for a mission once…" Squall turned a bright red and   
then shut his mouth.  
"Anyway…" Quistis started but was rudely interrupted by Irvine.  
"Anyway, we now know that Zell is gay… I won the bet Selphie, pay up!" Irvine held   
out his hand.  
"Nooo. Just because he goes ballet dancing doesn't mean he's gay! He might have a   
girlfriend there that likes to dance or he might just enjoy watching it." Selphie refused   
to hand Irvine the money.  
"Stop bickering! The world is at stake here and all you can talk about is whether or   
not Zell bats for the other side. Why don't we go and find him and see." Quistis held   
up her hands in an instructorly manner.  
"That's settled then. Next stop, Timber!" Squall headed out the door, shaking his   
head, followed by his companions.  
  
^And so the freaky four set off on their train journey to Timber to seek out the   
questionable Zell. Will Irvine win the bet? Does Zell play for the home team or is it   
just a clever ploy to get in with the ladies? And what exactly is Zell up to at the   
Dancing Institute? Find out in Chapter 5^  
  
EN: So that's Selphie's chapter complete. I have to admit it's not one of my best but I   
had fun writing it. I wish I could visit 'Happy Sunshine Land?', although it could be   
rather scary. Anyhoo, not much more to go of this fic… just got Zell and Rinoa's   
chapters to do. I'm also thinking of doing a Seifer chapter but I dunno get… I'd love   
it if you could R&R. It would make my day… really. Merci beaucoup et au revoir. 


End file.
